Historic AU's
by May 16 writer
Summary: Previously miraculous users and characters throughout history. What can I say I'm a history freak.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Egypt

Maaria - A Hebrew slave girl who works for the Pharoh's daughter. Kind, generous, and God fearing. She inspires hope for her people that someday they will be delivered. Despite being a slave she is very beautiful and wanted by many Egyptian men as a mistress. One day she unintentionally ruins a dress belonging to Pharoh's daughter and must be punished severely but is saved by pharaoh's son who takes her as his own slave. With the ladybug she resembles a beautiful goddess of creation who brings harvest, food, water, and medicine to her people.

Abel - Pharoh's son, heir to the Egyptian throne. Unlike most Egyptians he is actually much kinder to his slaves. Carefree and fun-loving much to his father's disapproval who wants him to be more serious. When his family is about to punish Maaria he instantly becomes entranced by her beauty and asks to have her but he treats her more like a friend than a slave and slowly falls in love with her. With the black cat miraculous he resembles a god of destruction who brings fire, famine, drought, and plagues to Egyptians who abuse their slaves.

Aliyah - Maaria's best friend. She hates Egyptians after a taskmaster kills her newborn son for defying an order. When she gets the fox miraculous she wants to use her powers to kill all Egyptians but Maaria convinces her that it's not the way of a God. So instead she uses it to display illusions that confuse their enemies.

Nadir - Aliyah's husband and Abel's secret best friend. Like his wife he was devastated by the death of their son but is not revenge seeking as he is secretly best friends with Pharoh's son. No one knows of his friendship not even his wife because if it was discovered bad things would happen. With the turtle miraculous he shields his allies and protects them.

Canan - Abel's younger sister. At first she is very cruel and unkind to her slave Maaria and other slaves but after witnessing slaves with families and others suffering abuse far worse than the mere insults she gives she realizes that she needs to change. With the bee miraculous she can fly through Egypt and observe problems.

Nate - An artistic Hebrew slave man who is chosen to replace Maaria as Canan's slave. They bicker at first due to her arrogant and spoiled nature but overtime he opens her eyes to the truth of slavery and Canan falls for him.

Gaetan - Pharoh of Egypt and father of Abel and Canan. He is stern and determined to make sure that his dynasty lives on. He is annoyed with his son's friendship with Hebrews and constant goofing off yet he does love his family.

Edelmira - Queen of Egypt, Gaetan's wife, and mother of Abel and Canan. A beautiful and virtuous woman often rumored to be a goddess, like her son she is much more kind to Hebrews and believes all living things should be treated with love and compassion. She is very patient with her son's irresponsible nature and her daughter's demanding behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Salem, Massachusetts.

Eliza Hale - The shy but kind and exceptionally beautiful orphan girl. She hardly speaks to anyone having been traumatized by her parent's deaths and spends most of her days at church knitting and sewing clothes for the less fortunate. But at night she transforms in Ladybug and sneaks into the cemetery to gather plants and herbs for medicine. Most people consider her quite strange but it doesn't bother her. She is accused of witchcraft and she must clear her name.

James Proctor - The handsome, strong-willed, but gentle son of the richest man in Salem. He is hopelessly in love with Eliza and spends most of his days trying to win her heart. Though she loves him too she feels she isn't good enough for him. He only transforms into Cat Noir when he is really angry and in some cases he can't control himself. Only Eliza can bring him back to his senses. When Eliza is acccused of witchcraft he does everything in his power to protect her.

Reneverd Barker - Eliza's maternal grandfather who took her in after his daughter and son in law. He is also a pastor of the church who is kind, forgiving, and always willing to welcome anyone to the church. Is absolutely mortified when several innocent people are accused of witchcraft including his granddaughter and is determined to prove them innocent.

Judge Parish - The cold, power mad, and unforgiving minister and justice of Salem. Desperate to remain in control and to have wealth, he keeps pressuring James to marry his daughter or his niece. When his daughter Sarah falls ill after a night in the woods he is determined to exterminate all witches in Salem. He is especially wanting to have Eliza excecuted

Betty Warran - Eliza's best friend and Thackeray Lewis's fiancé. When she catches her older brother Billy Warran having an affair with the Judge's daughter she exposes them but is then later accused of poisoning her.

Thackery Lewis - Betty's fiancé and James's best friend who is on trial for assaulting men sent to arrest Betty. Refusing to believe that she is a witch, he offers to have his life be taken instead of hers.

Sarah Parish - Judge Parish's spoiled and stuck-up daughter who mysteriously falls ill after going with a bunch of other girls into the woods at night to dance naked. She wants to marry James Proctor even though she loves Billy Warran. Her father beats her when he discovers their secret affair. She claims that Betty Warran made her ill but only to get revenge on her for exposing her affair with Betty's older brother.

Abigail Sanderson - Judge Parish's niece and Sarah's cousin. An orphan raised by her uncle, she is extremely attractive and desired by many of Salem's men but selfish and manipulative. She lusts after James but he rejects her for Eliza. One night she gathers some of the girls together in the woods, strips herself, and casts a curse hoping it will kill Eliza. When this fails and the idea of witchcraft starts rising she lies and says that the reason Eliza goes to the cemetery to gather plants is to speak with the devil and casts curses.

Billy Warran - Betty's older brother who's is in love with Sarah but he is very poor so her father is against the relationship but that doesn't stop him from having an affair with her. At first his loyalties are to Betty until he learns that his sister could possibly die if she's found a witch. Then he tries everything in his power to try and convince Sarah to call off the charges.

Terrance Butcherson - Abigail's ex lover who she asks to seduce Eliza in hopes of proving to James and everyone else in Salem that she is not pure. But she rejects him which drives him to try to rape her but she's saved by James.


	3. Chapter 3

Holocaust.

Elsa Hoffman- Daughter of a Nazi General and the perfect example of an Arian girl. She lives a pampered and spoiled life in her father's mansion in Germany, believing the same as her father and family until she befriends and later falls for a Jewish boy. She wields the bee miraculous.

Shumel - A Jewish boy who escapes being taken to the holocaust with his family and goes into hiding. He meets Elsa by sneaking into her house and convinces her to let him hide in her house by giving her some of the jewelry belonging to his mother. At first they can't stand each other but after awhile they fall in love. He wields the peacock miraculous.

Gustav Hoffman - Elsa's cold and cruel Nazi father. He abuses and hates all Jews and anyone who shows them any compassion. When he notices Elsa's change in behavior toward Jews he becomes very annoyed and angry with her.

Anne Hoffman - Elsa's mother, though she shares her husband's beliefs she is much more kind to the Jews than him.

 **Note as of now these are just brainstorm ideas so there's no garuntee these will be written. Although Blue is thinking of using my Salem idea but changing the characters. I only did this because I love history and my family has played a big role in it (Other than being born and living during the events.) I'd love to go into detail about my family history but I don't bore people or take up their time.**


	4. Chapter 4

This one takes in early Latin American history.

Catarina - A shy but beautiful Spanish girl, the daughter of a solider and a gypsy. Due to being half gypsy society looks down upon her. She wields the ladybug miraculous and uses it to protect people. She loves to sing and dance especially to gypsy music and enjoys participating in feastivals. She despises Harrison and his men, she pities Arturo and wants to help him.

Arturo - A charming and mischievous Mexican boy, was born from a rape between a criminal and a nun. After his mother died he became the ward of Harrison, he grew up never knowing his origins and being abused by his foster father. He wields the black cat miraculous and is in love with Catarina even though Harrison forbids him from having those feelings. He is torn between his loyalty to his adopted family and his conscience.

Nani - A confident and fearless Hatian girl, stolen from her family and country by Harrison's men and forced to work as a slave for him. She's Catarina's best friend and wields the fox miraculous. She vows never to marry but changes her mind when she met Miguel.

Miguel - A fun-loving and sweet Angolian boy who was orphaned at a young age. He's training to be a solider and is Arturo's best friend. He weilds the turtle miraculous and wants to court Nami but she isn't interested...at first.

Valencia - The wealthy, spoiled but deep down good daughter of a Portuguese Ambassodor. She starts out mean and snobby but when she starts to fall for Tulio. She is given the bee miraculous.

Tulio - A Romanian artist and gypsy who serves as Catarina's mentor in the art of gypsies. He secretly loves Valencia despite her spoiled nature and helps her become a better person. He weilds the peacock miraculous.

Harrison - A cruel and heartless Govenor. He is secretly stealing money from wealthy officials and abducting people to enslave. He is very abusive toward his children and wife. He lusted after Arturo's mother but she rejected him and imprisoned her and Arturo's father on false charges. When Arturo's mother died he adopted the boy. He now lusts after Catarina.

Rochelle - Harrison's seductive and false tongued Argentine sister who visits her older brother hoping to mooch off of his wealth. She begins to lust after Arturo which frightens and disgusts him. She is very hateful toward Catarinaand is jealous of her beauty and Arturo's love for her. When Arturo rejects her she starts rumors that he raped her.

Jauquin and Esperanza - Catarina's parents, a noble and honest solider and a loving and kind gypsy. returning from a battle, an injured Jauquin stumbled onto Esperanza's camp where they fell in love as she was tending to his wounds. They married and had Catarina.

Domingo and Adelina - Arturo's birth parents, a homeless drunkard and beautiful and compassionate nun. She befriended and showed kindness toward Domingo causing him to fall in love with her. When Harrison caught them sharing a harmless kiss he imprisoned and tortured Domingo causing him to go mad. When Adelina rejected Harrison he imprisoned her with Domingo who in his insanity raped and impregnated her. She later died giving birth to Arturo.


End file.
